


Bienvenido al barrio

by tifasugar



Series: JeanMarco one shots ♥ [26]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Antique Shop Owner Jean Kirstein, Chef Marco Bott, Ex Sex, Hand Kink, Hay pepinos de por medio, Jeanmarco Month 2018, M/M, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein-centric, Neighbors, POV Marco Bott, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Marco POVJEANMARCO MONTH 2018 / Day 22. The GeneratorEl vendedor de antigüedades Jean y El Chef Marco son ex-novios, aún con sentimientos el uno hacia el otro. Jean se compra su primera casa.





	Bienvenido al barrio

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [And they were neighbors!... omg they were neighbors....](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173675) by [TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/TifaSugarEng)



> Me ha vuelto el hype JeanMarco y qué mejor que escribir para ello.  
> Os dejo mi lista de spoti con la que escribo sobre estos dos.   
> A veces se pone intensa y dramática, sorry.
> 
> [JeanMarco Spotify List](https://open.spotify.com/user/2177ouu2woztd2clpcelo3mfq/playlist/0ipyohJg5ovc9YW4lN8qz8?si=Pr2vKnytTz2nboyJItSSPA)

Marco frunció el ceño ante el confuso sabor que surgió de la mezcla ante él. No era lo que esperaba, ni por asomo. Apartó la sartén a un lado, apagando el fuego y girando el torso para hacer anotaciones en su manchado cuaderno. Armin le decía que no resultaba práctico, que debería anotar sus investigaciones culinarias en el teléfono, pero si las páginas mostraban múltiples huellas dactilares y gotas de origen desconocido no quería ni pensar cómo acabaría su móvil. Golpetazos en el rellano le llamaron la atención y alzó su respingona nariz en dirección a la puerta, suponiendo que tendría vecino nuevo. Un tanto distraído volvió a probar la mezcla, describiendo que lo que paladeaba distaba de ser agradable, y dio un respingo ante el enorme porrazo contra su puerta seguido de una fuerte blasfemia.

Soltó la cuchara de madera y aún con el delantal puesto abrió con la idea de socorrer a quien fuera. Lo primero que vio fue algo verde y enorme, encontrándole la forma poco después porque _el sofá_ se le caía encima. Un suave ruido de esfuerzo al sostenerlo delató su posición y con el rabillo del ojo, vio el flequillo del afectado asomarse del otro lado.

—¡Lo siento! Este trasto pesa una tonelada porque es del siglo pasado, literal, no es una exageración, y estoy empezando a odiarlo con toda mi alma —Giró la cabeza temblando por una risita. Y esa voz… tenía algo de familiar, no acababa de ubicar el qué.

—A ver si entre los dos podemos con él —Exhaló al levantarlo porque sí que pesaba—, ¿cómo has subido esto solo hasta el segundo piso?

Le respondió en un gruñido incoherente, el sonido de sus cortos pasos en dirección a la puerta opuesta a la suya y sus jadeos resonando en las altas paredes del rellano. En cuanto pasaron la esquina de la escalera fueron dejándolo caer poco a poco, respirando aliviados. 

La sonrisa de ambos se tornó un gesto de genuina sorpresa en cuanto cruzaron miradas.

—¡Ey! —dijo Marco, la comisura de su boca elevándose sin permiso porque,  _ wow si no se alegraba de volver a ver a Jean Kirschtein. _

—Oh, uhm, hola —Irguió su espalda, llevándose una mano a la nuca. El Jean de sus recuerdos no era tan ancho, ni tan tranquilo o propenso a sonrojarse. Pero el tiempo pasaba y el que tenía frente a él apenas levantaba la mirada con las mejillas un tanto sonrosadas—, que de tiempo.

—¿Eres el peón de mudanza o eres tú el que vas a ser mi vecino? —No podía creerse que tuviera el mismo peinado, deslizando la mirada por su larga nariz, su peligrosa sonrisa ahora tímida, lo afilado de su mandíbula y sus ojos.

—No, somos vecinos. He comprado esto —señaló a su espalda, hacia el apartamento medio vacío en el que deberían estar metiendo el sofá antes de que importunar a otro residente. Se lo hizo saber y Jean asintió—. Sí, verdad, en realidad es lo último.

—El peso muerto para el final, ¿eh?

Le respondió asintiendo y en lugar de mirar a donde le llevaban los pies, centró la vista en los tensos brazos frente a él, los tendones de sus muñecas, el de su cuello al mirar atrás por andar de espaldas. En su pecho sintió un calor conocido que no anticipaba nada bueno al considerarlo desaparecido. Sabía lo que era y no le gustaba. Tragó saliva volviendo en su mente a esos momentos adolescentes descontrolados y secretos con él, sintiéndose casi de la misma manera, intentando no relacionar sus jadeos de esfuerzo con nada sexual.

_ Oh, wow, uff, esto va a ser complicado… _

—Gracias —Jean se dejó caer en su recién instalado sofá, respirando hondo—, acabé, por fin. Llevo desde ayer subiendo cosas poco a poco y mira que no tengo muchas pero con tal de no cargar…

—Siempre fuiste de brazos enclenques —comentó Marco con la risa en la voz, apoyado en el respaldo. Miró su boca y pasó el pulgar por el terciopelo del asiento, recordando.  _Qué guapo es..._

—No todos tenemos tu constitución, no voy a pedirte disculpas —esa ceja alzada y la mirada de “ _ no voy a tolerar tus pamplinas” _ eran tan Jean que se vio mordiéndose el labio.

—Voy a suponer que no has cenado y que aquí no tienes nada —señaló con el índice en dirección a la cocina descubierta—, ¿te vienes? Iba a hacerme algo ahora.

—Oh —No le contestó de inmediato, en su lugar dejó caer la mirada por su torso y tragó saliva mirando sus manos. No olvidaba lo mucho que Jean siempre le decía que le gustaban y  _ puede ser  _ que apretase el sofá para marcar los ángulos de ellas—, iba a pedir de la calle, no quiero molestarte —Murmuró sin convencerlo, subiendo los ojos hasta su rostro.

—Venga ya, nos conocemos. Vente, tengo antojo de hacer una cosa desde hace tiempo.

Dejó que Jean interpretase eso último al gusto porque precisamente de comida no estaba hablando. O sí. Mitad y mitad.

Salió de una casa para entrar en la otra sin tocar las puertas, esperando que viniera tras él. Cuando encendió el horno para precalentarlo y tuvo sobre la isla de la cocina el bol con la harina, sal, levadura y el yogur griego dentro, fue cuando él entró cerrando la puerta despacio, acercándose a él en lentos pasos y observando su vivienda. Amasaba la mezcla tarareando la  música que siempre se ponía para cocinar, mirándole de tanto en tanto. Le vio frenar sus pasos ante las fotos pegadas en la pared, de brazos cruzados.

—Sigues en contacto con ellos… —Le dijo, dándose la vuelta sin prisa alguna, bajando la mirada a sus pies conforme se acercaba a la banqueta frente a él.

—Solo con algunos —comprobó la consistencia de la masa, asintiendo al ver que obtuvo lo que buscaba. Esparció harina a su lado y la plantó encima, cogiendo el rodillo del cajón para estirarla hasta dejarla a su gusto—. Sé de los que ves en la foto, el resto han hecho sus vidas, ya sabes lo que tiene esto de hacerse independiente.

—Sí, y la distancia —Cerró los ojos un segundo de espaldas a él, la puñalada doliéndole en la espalda porque ese tono de voz no podía confundirse con algo que no fuera resentimiento. Sacó el bacon, el queso y la salsa de tomate preparada por él además de la carne picada del frigorífico—. Perdón, no quería…

—Sí querías —Alzó los ojos hacia los de él un segundo, asintiendo—, y estás en tu derecho de seguir dolido por el asunto.

—No. Fue de mutuo acuerdo, si dije que no pasaba nada y que lo entendía tendría que apechugar y no echar cosas en cara.

—Ya, “mutuo acuerdo” —dijo encogiendo los dedos junto a su cara—, en realidad sabemos que fui yo siendo incapaz de tener una relación a distancia y centrarme en los estudios al mismo tiempo.

—Las cosas pasaron como pasaron y hace ya mucho de eso —Marco se giró para meter la pizza improvisada en el horno y puso el temporizador 10 minutos, limpiando después la encimera en la que comerían—, ni tú ni yo somos las mismas personas.

—Claro que no, éramos adolescentes y ahora somos adultos. Más o menos porque yo sigo sin saber muy bien de qué va todo esto…

—No das ese aspecto —cuando finalmente se sentó frente a él, ofreciéndole una cerveza del frigorífico y tomando una para sí mismo, fue consciente de lo natural que le resultaba su compañía—, por tu casa y tus maneras parece que lo tienes todo controlado.

—Oh, pfff, no —rió dándole un trago a la bebida—, tener una carrera y trabajo estable no lo es todo, ni por asomo.

—¿Acabaste entonces? —preguntó señalándole con el culo de la botella, ante lo que asintió—, felicidades, chef.

—Gracias, gracias, me las merezco —Le enseñó las manos curtidas con cicatrices de quemaduras y cortes.

—Oh, mierda —Jean la sostuvo y pasó su pulgar por la palma y el dorso, analizándola. Se preguntó si era consciente del cosquilleo que provocó en su corazoncito que pasó de estar dormido a desperezarse ante su presencia.

—Sí, ya no son suaves pero no se puede tener todo en esta vida. ¿Y tú qué? —Lamentó que soltase su mano y no se sorprendió ante el deseo de contacto.

—Pues… no te rías —Adelantó una mano y fue suficiente para verse con ganas de reír—, tengo una tienda de antigüedades con Connie.

—¿¡Tú eres el socio de Connie?! —exclamó abriendo los ojos en indignación—, ¿por qué no me lo dijo?

—¿Cuándo le has visto? —Jean pestañeó un par de veces, tan confuso como él—. No me ha dicho nada…

—Hace como tres semanas o un mes, me lo encontré al salir del trabajo y nos tomamos un café en mi casa. ¿No te ha dicho nada de verdad? —Jean relajó el rostro y las cejas, casi cansado y un poco molesto. Justo después se llevó dos dedos al tabique, apretando y cerrando los ojos.

—Connie ha estado aquí, eso es lo que me estás diciendo…

—¿Sí? No entiendo por qué no nos ha coment—

—Voy a matarlo, puto calvo de los huevos… —dejó caer la mano en la encimera, riendo cansado. Le miró esperando una explicación—, hace como tres semanas o un mes me dijo que mi ahora apartamento estaba en venta, que lo vio “ _ por casualidad”. _

—Casuali... qué tío… —Rieron juntos, como hacía tantos años. Marco se pasó la lengua por los labios y cambió la postura en su asiento—, deduzco que no hay señor o señora Kirstein aún.

—Uhg, no, ya sabes lo que opino del matrimonio —Se echó hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza—, tampoco estoy comprometido, polvos casuales y cuando tengo tiempo.

—¿Dónde quedó el rompecorazones de mis años de juventud con su sonrisa de poca vergüenza?

—Eh —Le señaló con un dedo, media sonrisa y la ceja levantada, encendiendo algo primario en lo más profundo de Marco—, he dicho tiempo, no capacidad, si quisiera…

—Ya, ya —rió más por nervios que por que le resultase divertido, la situación le iba a matar—, la palabrería de siempre.

—Sabes que llevo razón —dejó caer los codos en la encimera y el mentón en sus nudillos sin borrar la media sonrisa—, ¿y tú tienes tu caballero de brillante armadura o se te pasó lo romántico?

—Noooo —Marco puso los ojos en blanco con una inevitable sonrisa—, ni una cosa ni otra. Tuve una relación larga con Eren pero es cosa del pasado —Jean enderezó la espalda, perdiendo la sonrisa y mirándolo como si hubiera insultado a su madre. No pudo aguantar el tipo y se deshizo en carcajadas pegando la frente pecosa al mármol—, ¡te tendrías que haber visto la cara! —dijo un minuto después, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Me habrías destrozado la autoestima y el orgullo, no me des estos sustos —Se pasó la mano por el pecho en fingido disgusto, redoblando las risas de Marco.

Hablaron de esto y aquello hasta que estuvo hecha la pizza, de anécdotas de cotilleos sobre personas que eran amigos y algunos que ya no lo eran. Decepciones, momentos buenos y malos, poniéndose al día y alarmándose al darse cuenta de la hora que era.

—Mañana me voy a quedar dormido en el arroz hervido —comentó Marco bostezando, acompañándolo a la puerta a pesar de estar a menos de diez pasos.

—Por favor, no destroces esa cara tan bonita, sería una pérdida para la humanidad.

—Oh, ¡cállate! —Le propinó un empujón a su hombro, cero de mala intención, el jugueteo al máximo—, no empieces a comerme la oreja, no soy el mismo.

—Ya, por eso estás colorado —Caminaba de espaldas y le guiñó el ojo. Marco apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos.

—A este juego saben jugar dos —comentó mientras abría su puerta casi sin mirar donde metía la llave.

—¿Es una amenaza, Bodt?

—Una advertencia, Kirstein.

No le dijo nada más. Tan solo cerró tras un largo “hummmm” y una mirada de arriba abajo.

Marco se dio la vuelta, cerró la puerta, dejó la limpieza del piso para el día siguiente y fue directo a su cama a hacerse la paja más corta del mundo. Nadie ni nada le encendía como Jean y la convivencia con su nuevo vecino podría bien ser o un castigo o una bendición.

 

***

 

Resultó ser ambas.

Apenas coincidían por las mañanas porque Jean, al ser autónomo, se podía permitir entrar un poco más tarde algunos días. La mayoría, de hecho. Pero a la vuelta siempre se veían bien en el rellano, bien porque Jean dejaba la puerta de su piso intencionadamente encajada para saludarlo y preguntarle por su día.  Y todo discurría normal, sin problemas, sin nada extraño más que dos amigos retomando el contacto que perdieron. O al menos hasta que se dejaban caer ciertos comentarios.

—¿Qué vas a hacer hoy de comer? —Le preguntó Jean apoyado en el marco de su puerta, observándolo sacar ingredientes de una bolsa de papel que trajo del restaurante.

—Voy a usar algunas sobras o verduras demasiado maduras y me voy a hacer una ensalada griega —Mientras tiraba la bolsa a la basura le escuchó hacer un ruido agudo de garganta y le miró con una ceja levantada.

—Aham,  _ griega,  _ vale. ¿Qué lleva? —decidió ignorar el doble sentido en sus palabras.

—Tomates maduros, medio pepino, pimiento verde, cebolla roja, aceitunas negras, queso feta, aceite, sal y orégano, lo preparas cor—

—¿Y con el otro medio pepino qué vas a hacer? —Marco apoyó ambas manos en la encimera con las manos mojadas tras lavarlas, dejando caer la cabeza, alzando las cejas y mordiéndose el labio. Se giró hacia un divertidísimo Jean con el pepino en la mano.

—Hmmm, no sé —Lo sostenía con una mano, acercándose a él despacio y acariciándolo con la otra, rodeándolo con los dedos. Intentó no reír al ver los ojos de Jean bajar hasta sus dedos—, creo recordar que te gustaba bastante eso de comer pepino —fingía que no le afectaba y le salía fatal—, ¿quieres que te de pepino, Jean? 

—En un rato te digo —Apartó con dificultad la mirada de sus manos, húmedas sobre la verdura.

—Vale, te guardo la puntita —Le dio con la verdura en la nariz y se dio la vuelta aguantando la respiración para no reírse. No escuchaba ruido a su espalda, hasta que le oyó exhalar.

—Meeeeeeee voy a almorzar, ya te veré por aquí.

—Uhum, para lo que quieras aquí estoy —Le miró con una sonrisa amplia e inocente. Jean pestañeó varias veces y cerró la puerta, negando con la cabeza—. Qué tonto es… —murmuró para sí mismo.

Lo bueno de estos encuentros era la sonrisa permanente que le dejaba en la cara casi el resto de la tarde, incluso cuando trabajaba también después de almorzar. Lo malo venía del calentón posterior, en especial por la noche. Visitó la casa de Jean una vez la tuvo decorada y sabía sin duda alguna que su dormitorio quedaba pared con pared contra el suyo. Y el solo pensar que le tenía al lado, tan cerca y tan lejos, le sacaba algún que otro gemido accidental y escandaloso.

Que Jean le devolvía unos minutos después de sonar su despertador.

Y es que las paredes eran de papel, escuchaba casi todo: los muelles de su cama, las tuberías, sus toses, cuando cerraba y abría cajones o puertas, los pedos y risas posteriores, a veces incluso las notificaciones de su teléfono. Jean no pecaba de escandaloso, más bien lo contrario, menos cuando se pajeaba. No contenía los gemidos, y Marco se veía en la tesitura de tener que masturbarse o le reventaba una vena.

—Es ridículo —Le dijo Armin en el descanso del trabajo, comiéndose una manzana a su lado mientras Mikasa fumaba en el patio interno—, no entiendo por qué no os habéis acostado ya.

—Es complicado —simplificó Marco, tragando el mordisco de su sándwich—, no sé qué siente, no hemos hablado de ello.

—Dejad los sentimientos a un lado y follad, lo quiere igual que tú —Mikasa echó el humo a un lado, tan directa como siempre.

—Es fácil decirlo cuando no estás en mi situación…

—¿Qué sientes tú? —Bajó la mirada ante la pregunta de Armin, tragando saliva.

—Que tengo dieciséis de nuevo —musitó—, pienso demasiado en él. Todo el rato. Y lo único que quiero es volver a casa para tener esas charlas de cinco minutos de todos los días.

—Sigues igual de pillado —Eren solía mantenerse al margen de la conversación por motivos más que obvios. Le observó recogerse la melena, masticando un regaliz—, y probablemente él también. Hazles caso a estos dos.

Hasta Eren, que seguía teniéndole una manía correspondida a Jean, le decía que debía lanzarse.

Y no lo habría hecho de no ser por lo que ocurrió esa noche nada más llegar del trabajo.

No encontró a Jean en el rellano y no sin cierta desilusión, fue directo a su habitación a quitarse la ropa del trabajo. Estaba en la ducha cuando le pareció escuchar algo. Se secaba con la toalla cuando definitivamente oyó un sonido raro. Se ponía la camiseta del pijama al volver a su habitación, alzando las cejas porque Jean estaba gimiendo. Y gruñendo. Y escuchaba un continuo ruido sordo venir del otro lado. Lo primero que pensó es que estaba follando con alguien pero tras un minuto de escuchar solo su voz y murmullos indescifrables —y de darle tiempo a su polla a tensar y manchar sus calzoncillos limpios— llegó a la conclusión de que estaba solo.

Alcanzó, con la oreja pegada a la pared, el bote de lubricante de su mesa de noche y se llenó la mano del líquido. Bajó sus pantalones de pijama lo justo para mojársela, acariciándose al ritmo de esos golpes, parando cuando él lo hacía. Si no se equivocaba, Jean se llevaba al límite, evitaba el orgasmo y vuelta a empezar. Repentinamente el ruido de los golpes cesó, pasando a escuchar los muelles de su cama y los gemidos más cercanos. Le imaginó tumbando, haciendo de todo, y un gemido grave y escandaloso se deslizó por sus gruesos labios entreabiertos.

Del otro lado le llegó un sollozo. Su nombre.

Y no pudo más.

Se colocó de mala manera los pantalones y fue directo al rellano de su casa, cogiendo las llaves del cenicero y cerrando a su espalda. Iba a llamar a la puerta de su vecino, pero ya estaba entreabierta.  _ Hijo de puta lo tenía todo planeado… _ Marco entró sin permiso y cerró sin hacer ruido, caminando por la moqueta despacio hasta su habitación.

La polla le dio un salto en los pantalones al ver la situación de Jean.

Admiró su cuerpo tenso, a cuatro patas en la cama, de piernas abiertas y apoyado en un solo brazo en la almohada, su frente sobre él. Su mano derecha se extendía hacia su espalda, metiendo y sacando a una velocidad e intensidad de locura un consolador color carne en su culo empapado. Su erección, esa que tan bien conocía, daba espasmos de tanto en tanto y frenaba para coger aire o evitar correrse, no estaba seguro.

Caminó hacia él con la vista fija en un culo con más carne de la que recordaba, y no fue hasta que no hundió una rodilla en el colchón que Jean no se percató de su presencia. Se giró a mitad de un gemido y su risa interrumpió los jadeos.

—Ya era hora, joder, he estado a punto de correrme tres veces.

—¿De verdad tienes tantas ganas de que te folle? —Le apartó la mano y le sostuvo por las caderas, presionando el dildo hacia el interior con su cuerpo. Jean se abrió más de piernas al incorporarse de rodillas en la cama, pegando su espalda al pecho de Marco.

—Echo de menos cuando me, ¡AHMM!, cuando me hundías en esa cama horrorosa tuya.

—Siempre acabábamos en el suelo, pero ahora da igual quien oiga los muelles, ¿eh? —Le embistió aún con los pantalones puestos, manchándose de lubricante y dándole igual. Subió las manos por el pecho de Jean, hundiendo la cara en su cuello para besarlo y morderlo.

—Marco, por favor…

—Dime —Aplanaba las palmas de las manos contra sus pectorales, sus caderas, muslos, estómago. Jean las guiaba de abajo arriba, apretando sus anchos brazos plagados de pecas—, dime qué quieres, Jean.

—Métemela hasta el fondo —exhaló contra su mejilla, tirando de su mano izquierda para lamerle los dedos con tanta lascivia en sus ojos que el deseo le quemó por dentro.

Marco tiró del dildo y lo arrojó a su espalda. Bajó la gomilla de su pantalón y agarrándose la base, de un solo y fluido movimiento, se la metió hasta los huevos.

El gemido de Jean fue más escandaloso que el suyo, casi un grito. 

Pero no se lo iba a dar todo de golpe, ni pensarlo.

Tal y como se la metió, se la volvió a sacar, expulsando el aire contenido en los pulmones despacio, quitándose la camiseta. Le dio la vuelta en la cama tras besarle la nuca y le tumbó boca arriba, de piernas abiertas.

—Agárrate los muslos, necesito las dos manos.

—¿Qué vas a hacerme? —Le observó con detenimiento adorando los parchetones rojizos de su piel, el sudor que la hacía brillar, su pelo hecho un desastre, sus labios y miembro húmedo, sus ojos todo pupilas y oscuridad. 

—Shhhh… 

Marco rodeó su entrada con el glande, metiendo unos centímetros, retirándolo, volviendo a acariciar su latiente agujero. Jean gimoteaba impaciente, mordiéndose el labio en una letanía de ruegos incesante. Nunca jugaron así en su juventud, demasiado impacientes, demasiado necesitados. Ahora poseía la experiencia, ese saber que solo daban los años y los diferentes amantes, y quería alargar la experiencia lo máximo posible.

Pero Jean no estaba por la labor.

—Marco me cago en dios me voy a volver loco.

No se esperaba para nada el tirón del brazo, por lo que le fue relativamente fácil tumbar a Marco en la cama para colocarse sobre él. Y abrió la boca en un mudo gemido porque Jean se dejó caer sobre su polla, sus caderas provocando un ruidoso  _ “plas” _ que resonó en la habitación. Y lo repitió una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez hasta que Marco solo pudo apretar sus caderas y echar la cabeza hacia atrás en la almohada.

Jean nunca era el activo, jamás, pero por lo visto las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora era él quien jadeaba y le imploraba, quien le veneraba desde una situación de impotencia por lo intenso del placer. El rubio se acariciaba los testículos, levantándolos y dejándole ver cómo se hundía hasta la base, vuelta a subir y a bajar. Intentó apoyar los pies en la cama para darse impulso pero Jean juntaba los muslos. Y casi pierde el control del todo al sentir dedos y dientes en los pezones: tirando, succionando, retorciendo, mordiendo. Marco gritó arqueando la espalda y Jean se apretó a él, succionando bajo sus clavículas.

Aprovechó ese momento justo para cambiar las tornas una vez más, tirando del muslo de Jean, tumbándolo de nuevo sobre su espalda y colocándose entre sus piernas. Le observaba entre su desordenado y aún húmedo flequillo azabache, lamiéndose los labios. Jean se mordía un dedo, pasando su otra mano por el amplio pecho de Marco, por el vello sobre su ombligo, por la unión de sus cuerpos. Puso los ojos en blanco ante un movimiento en concreto y lo grabó a fuego en su mente, repitiéndolo hasta tenerlo retorciéndose en las sábanas. Le apartó las manos de un golpetazo al ver que pretendía masturbarse.

—No te corres hasta que no te lo diga.

—HmmmMMMMMMmmmm —Se quejó contra la almohada con la cara girada a un lado. Debería apiadarse de esa erección mojada, hinchada y enrojecida, a punto de reventar.

—Un poco más Jean, solo, di, di mi nombre.

—Marco…

—Grítalo —Le ordenó con voz grave entre dientes.

—Joder, Marco, ¡Marco! Ah, ¡Marco!

Se mordía los labios entre repetición y repetición, su tono volviéndose agudo, su voz quebrándose así como la voluntad del moreno, perdiendo el control de sus caderas. Sabiendo lo que le provocaba al rubio, le metió dos dedos en la boca. Los chupó hambriento, lamiéndolos, succionando y ahuecando las mejillas. Jean se tensó bajo él por completo en cuanto rodeó su pesada erección con la otra mano, bombeando un par de veces tras las que eyaculó en gran cantidad y potencia agarrado a la almohada. Y él le siguió poco después, sus piernas cediendo ante el placer y sus pulmones vaciándose por completo. Estallidos de luz emergieron tras sus párpados y un suave pitido duró todo lo que él tardó en bajar de tan intenso placer.

—Cómo te echaba de menos —Jean le tiraba del pelo, su mejilla adherida a su sien.

—Y yo a ti, Jean, hmnn joder, Jean…

Buscaron sus bocas a la vez, besándose por primera vez desde hacía tanto. Y fue ese beso lo más intenso con diferencia de todo el encuentro sexual, uniendo algo más que sus cuerpos. Lo supieron en la falta de aliento, en ese pellizco del corazón y lo revoltoso en su estómago. En que a pesar del desastre de sudor, lubricante y esperma, se abrazaban hasta lo imposible. Y no les quedó duda alguna al mirarse a los ojos, acariciándose las mejillas; Marco con los pulgares y Jean con sus labios, besando sus pecas más visibles y oscuras.

—No digo que me queje —Le susurró Jean rozando nariz con nariz—, pero tengo entendido de que la gente normalmente regala tartas, no sexo.

—Vete a la mierda, estúpido —rieron juntos, besándose—. En realidad ha sido más que eso. Al, al menos para mí —Le miró a los ojos. No sabía si era el momento para tener esa conversación porque se sentía en una nube post orgásmica, pero su corazón hablaba por él.

—Marco, quizás jodo todo esto pero mira, de peores he salido. Te sigo queriendo, nunca he dej—

—Joder, menos mal, yo también —Le abrazó sin dejarle terminar, aliviado y riendo contra su piel. El ruido de su barriga hambrienta les hizo reír con más ganas, separándose al fin, dejándose caer Marco bocarriba en la cama.

—Tenemos una conversación pendiente pero no te muevas, voy a prepararte algo.

—Eh, eso es cosa mía —Se incorporó un poco y Jean se sentó en sus piernas, tirando de su cara.

—Shhh, no, ahora no, hoy no —Le besó en los labios con una sonrisa—, ya habrá tiempo para eso.

—Sí, otro día —Le vio bajarse de la cama, yendo al baño a por una toalla que humedeció y le arrojó tras lavarse.

Fue a hacerle de comer completamente desnudo y Marco se tapó en la cama cansado, feliz y satisfecho. Con el sonido del chisporroteo de la sartén, tuberías no en muy buen estado y el tarareo de su —esperaba— novio, fue quedándose dormido. Ya comería. En otro momento. Ahora se sentía demasiado bendecido con la situación y, en especial, con su nuevo vecino.

**Author's Note:**

> A lo mejor le hago segunda parte, tengo ideas un poco... angst. PERDÓN.  
> Pero eso sí, el JeanMarco siempre bien vivo ♥
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado, gracias por leerme y mil por comentarme! ^^  
> Nos vemos en [twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)!!


End file.
